Tokyo Mew Mew
by MewMewpower101
Summary: This is kind of Tokyo Mew Mew but with a few twist. By the way I'm not doing every episode
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Mew Mew Power

This my version with some little change to story line and the characters

Sorry about spelling and if I got their ages wrong forgive me I'll make no change though

this is chapter 0 so u can just go on to the next chapter if you wish

chapter 0: the beginning

_In a planet so lush and so green with beautiful pure blue water which if you look into you can see your own reflection, Lay a small town just set out by river mew mew, and just up the hill you can castle mini mew! This is the biggest pride joy of the mew galaxy. This galaxy was called, mini mew. The galaxy was biggest and the one the king, queen and new born baby princesses lived in. The king and queen name their 2 new princesses Chloe and Zoey. Over that day people came being present to the twins but as the dawn came to an end and the king and queen thought that no one else was coming. So they put the twins in they crates and left their bedroom. However, that night the king of the Cyniclones paid the 2 new princesses and give __them a present of black heart, this curse was when they touched then then the one black heart would die. The next morning the king and queen got a note from the king of the cyniclones, telling them what happened the previous night, the king and queen had no choice but to contact the king and queen of earth about sending Chloe and Zoey to earth. So exactly at 12.00 pm (lunchtime) They sent the two princesses to earth. Little did they now they landed only 1 mile away from each other. later on 2 family's found this 2 girls and adopted them not knowing that they wEre princesses all they now were that they were spacial, but they wanted them to look and act normal do they adopted them._

_but little did they now that on the 15 birthday it would by the end of one of there life it would be the on with the black heart._

_hope your enjoyed in the next chapter I will do paragraph_

_Please_

_R&R_

_ill post the next chapter soon. I'll post it in under _

_a week _


	2. Chapter 2

hi_ guys I'm back sorry that it took me_

_so long to post this chapter_

_ps I'm going to do it from Zoey point till_

_chloe comes in to it_

_thank you twixlett for u nice review_

_because of that you can do the disclaimer_

_twixlett: mewmewpower101 does not owned_

_tokyo mew or any think to do with it_

_me: thanks twixlett_

_twixlett:your welcome_

_sorry if a got and spelling are ages wrong although_

_i'll make no changes_

_please R&R_

_by the way zoey has light brown eyes dark ,pink hair and pretty skinny. She is also_

_13 teen_

_chapter 2: the mew found_

Zoey alarm clock went of 7.00 am, as her alarm clock went of Zoey sat up in her bed, she was only half awake when her mum shouted up to her " ZOEY, hurry up we're going to be late!" Zoey quickly got out of bed and walk over to her wardrobe, while whispering " what to wear, what to wear?". She opened her wardrobe and pick up her school uniform and pink ribbons. She tied her hair up and sat on the bed looking down on her brace let which said Zoey on it, she than started to day dream. _in her dream she was surround by endless water, see look around and saw a pink and blue light she went right for the pink one and touched it but just then,_ she woke up from her day dream with her mother shouting up at her " school starts in 15 minutes hurry up," Zoey mum Shouted up at her, Zoey looked at her alarm clock it was 7.45 and school starts at 8.00 she ran down stairs and ran out side she grab a piece of toast on the way.

* * *

Zoey just made it into her form room just in time. Zoey walk over to Mimi and Megan who were talking in the coned of their class room " so did you see the new boy," Mimi said happily " you mean Mark?" Megan cried

" yeah, Zoey have you seen him?" Mimi protested

" No," Zoey cried

" well, you want to know a secret " Megan whisper

" yeah!" Mimi said over happily but Zoey listening but kept quiet

" well I heard that the new boy mark was going to be in are class," Zoey said cried

" I heard the teachers talking about it in the teacher lounge," Megan said happily, but Mimi was in deep shock over what she just heard, but manage to say "really," quietly. Just then the bell ring and the teacher walked in with a boy following her. " hello class this is Mark he will be joining are class, so make him fell welcome,Mark do u want to say a few words be for we begin English " the teacher said softly facing Mark "yes please, first thing first I hope I get to know all of you we'll and where do I sit?" Mark asked politely but the whole class burst out laughing " BE QUIET CLASS, Mark there's a free seat next to Zoey "ok thanks miss," he said while walking over to Zoey table And taking a seat next to blushing Zoey.

* * *

after school Mimi, Megan and Zoey were talking when the new boy Mark walk up to them." Hi Zoey, Mimi and Megan!" Mark said sweetly

"hi Mark!" The three girls said blushing

" Zoey do u want to go to the new cafe which just opened in the park?" Maek asked blushing " yeah sure," Zoey said they started walking to the cafe in the park.

* * *

At the cake the waiter came over to take their " i'll have a strawberry cheese cake," Zoey said sweatily when Mark was ordering, his tea, she stood to go and get some fresh air, but as she left the door the waiter saw a wired birth mark on the back of her neck, it was in the shape of a crown. He walked away from the table and went down the stairs to the basement and said " Wesley, we found the leader of the mews!"


End file.
